


The Prince & Me

by freckledfoxes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The Prince & Me AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfoxes/pseuds/freckledfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based off of the move The Prince & Me, in which Castiel is  a prince and Dean Winchester is a student at the University of Wisconsin.</p>
<p>These chapters are not in order and will come as I find time to write them. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince & Me

“Oh—Holy shit!” Dean gasped, breaking away from Cas as lights flashed around them, cameras clicking away. Why the hell were there cameras? Why were people taking pictures of him and Cas, making out up in the stacks of the library. Why? What the hell—

“Come on!” Cas said quickly, grabbing Dean’s wrist. Dean scrambled, scooping up Cas’ shirt from the floor and rushing ahead as Cas pushed him along, using his shirt to shield them from the assault.

“Prince Castiel!” “Look up here!” “Castiel!” “Prince Castiel, is this your boyfriend!?”

Dean rushed down the stairs, gasping for breath and trying desperately not to trip over his own feet. He ran past confused students and library attendants, who shouted over the sudden onslaught of cameramen in their own confusion. Dean looked back at Cas. When could they stop running? Was he as confused as Dean was? Did Cas know what was going on? How did the cameramen know Cas? Why did they keep calling him _Prince_?

“Keep going, Dean!” Cas shouted at him, urging him out of the glass double doors and into the heavy downpour.

Dean ran, sprinting down the steps, face stinging with each heavy droplet of rain that pelted him in the face. His glasses fogged up between the cold of the water and the heat of his face. He ripped them off, gripping them in his fist as he slowed to a stop under a stone bridge. The cameras were all gone; there was no one there with them now. They were alone with nothing but the sound of the rain and their heavy breathing.

Cas looked winded, clutching at his chest. But he didn’t look confused. A knot twisted up inside Dean.

“What the hell was that about, Cas?” Dean gasped, wiping water from his face. “Why were they calling you _Prince Castiel_?”

Cas paused, seeming to fight with himself.

“Because that’s my name,” he finally said after a moment, unable to look up at Dean, his face full of shame.

Dean blinked, his mouth falling open around a sound that wouldn’t come out. He took a deep breath and slipped hand back through his hair. “You’re—You’re a prince?”

Cas just gave a small nod, glancing briefly up at Dean.

“Are you… Are you kidding me? That’s f—That’s why they were takin’ pictures of us?”

“Yes,” Cas said quietly, watching Dean, eyes only making it up to Dean’s lips.

Dean shook his head slowly in disbelief. “Ah—Are there a lot of princes where you’re from, or are you kinda it?”

Cas huffed out a sigh, finally looking up at Dean directly, meeting his eyes. “I’m it.”

Dean let out a humorless laugh and he shook his head. He took a step back, looking anywhere but at Cas. He couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t even—Cas was a prince. Cas was a fucking _prince_.

“Dean—Dean you must be freezing. Let me—“ Cas said, trying to redirect the conversation, and he reached for Dean to pull him closer.

Dean twisted out of Cas warm touch, stepping back. “You _lied_ to me.”

Cas shook his head, his eyes going wide, frantic. “No. Dean, no. I never lied! I just—I just wanted to be normal for once in my life!”

Dean let out another sound that could have been a laugh if it weren’t so cold. He shook his head and took a couple steps away. “I never should have started this. I never—This—This was exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid!”

“Dean—“

Dean turned to look at him then, a thought occurring to him finally. “Are those pictures gonna be in the papers, Cas?”

“Yes,” Cas said, not hesitating this time. “Lots of them.”

“Fuck… _Fuck_ , are you sure?” Dean gasped, his hands coming up into his own hair.

Cas nodded, swallowing thickly, and Dean watched a lump bob in his throat. “Yes. This—This isn’t my first indiscretion.”

Dean blinked and his mouth worked around words that would not leave his lips. He shook his head and turned away again. “ _Fuck_.”

“Dean… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry—“

Dean looked away from him and started out from under the bridge quickly.

“Dean, please! _Wait_!”

Dean was grabbed and pulled around quickly and before Dean could fight him off, Cas hand him pulled close, mouth crushing Dean’s own in a desperate kiss. Dean grunted and got his hands between them, shoving Cas away with all the force he could muster.

“ _Dean_ —“

“Stay the hell away from me, Cas.”

“I _love_ you,” Cas gasped, rushed, stepping toward Dean again.

Dean put his hands up, stepping away quickly. “You _love_ me? You _LOVE_ me? Why should I believe that, Cas? You were just pretending! This whole time--”

“I wasn’t pretending!”

“No, _I wasn’t pretending_!” Dean shouted at him. He took a deep, stuttering breath and shook his head, taking another step back. He turned quickly, away from the pained expression that Cas wore, and hurried down the path, sick and chilled to the bone. 


End file.
